


Story of James T. Kirk's Life

by Sophieeeee



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Arrival (2016), Alternate Universe - Story of Your Life, Fake Science, I take no responsibility for the science mistakes, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Science Fiction
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25018780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophieeeee/pseuds/Sophieeeee
Summary: 《降临》/《你一生的故事》AU原著侧重于科学幻想，水平有限本人写出了一堆不清不楚的科学bug
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Story of James T. Kirk's Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agent_orange03](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agent_orange03/gifts).



> 感谢推特上的@Ino_TY，率先提出了关于这个AU设想

多年后的某一天下午，Jim盘着腿靠在沙发脚边抱着毯子打盹，他几乎没有听到McCoy开门的声音。男人和暴雨哗啦啦的响声携带者潮湿的气味一起冲进了家门。Jim从地毯上跳了起来，膝盖碰翻了矮桌上的咖啡杯。

“真他妈烦人。“McCoy粗鲁地朝门外甩了甩雨伞，一边朝着门外的倾盆大雨问候了一句，然而他转头对着傻站在客厅的Jim时已经脱去了浑身的暴躁，露出了一个愉快而又轻松的笑容，”我打包了上次你说很好吃的那家中餐馆。“

就在那一刻——McCoy放下手中的外卖袋，一只手擦过头发甩出不少水珠子的那一刻，Jim忽然真切地看到了岁月是如何流淌过McCoy的人生，再也不回头。那些新增的痕迹终于在朝夕相处的习以为常后第一次在他的眼里留下了印记：他看到McCoy的鬓角添上了些许灰白，眼角的皱纹变得深刻了，他朝Jim咧嘴笑着，脸颊松弛的皮肤上点点胡须茬还没来得及打理——就在那一刻，一种似曾相识却又理所当然的感觉从逐渐减弱的雨声中浮起。

“怎么了？“McCoy回头看向沙发前一言不发的Jim。

Jim摇摇头。“没什么，“他笑着，当McCoy注视着他时，Jim从过去被拉回现实。他走上前接过那些大大小小的袋子，毫不在意地回答，”想起些事情。“

-

他们第一次见面的时候，Jim并没有注意到McCoy。他正站在“视镜”前，试图一边不动声色地观察自己的办公场所，一边得体地回应Pike将军关于外交军事等等各种他漠不关心的小课堂唠叨。表面看来，外星人送来的视频聊天工具不过就是一片薄薄的双面镜，比起他托人运来的大批研究设备相比简直就是宇宙飞船和石器的差距。但从整个营地严肃紧绷的状态和来来往往的巡逻士兵与工作人员来看，他又得出了截然相反的结论。

沉重的气氛在窃窃私语中徘徊。Jim压下一个哈欠，抱着胳膊不动声色地靠在一张办公桌上，移动重心轮流放松自己的脚。

Pike意味深长地看了他一眼，挥挥手指向帐篷外的一个方向。“那里另外设了一个办公点供你使用，一会儿这位下士会带你去的，此外，你还有一个营地拖车可供起居。”

Jim的睡意瞬间消散，他猛地直起身：“没有人告诉我我要在这里住下——”

面前的将军施施然背着手露出一个笑容：“现在你知道了，Kirk。”

Jim还想再争辩几句，一阵寒风裹着冷冰冰的水汽窜过他的后颈激起了一片鸡皮疙瘩。他不满地瞥了一眼，只见身后一个男人冲了进来，他正粗暴地把雨衣的帽子从脑袋上往前拉扯。

“——就是这么回事，别烦我了，别他妈——”他嚷嚷着，在撞上Pike之前堪堪刹住车，这时他的帽子已经彻底落在了后背上，露出一脑袋乱糟糟的黑发。“哦，你好，将军。”

然后他像是十分珍惜自己少有的友善一样迅速收起脸上漫不经心的假笑，转头嘟嘟囔囔着只有自己明白的话，旋风过境一样经由帐篷的另一侧的出口风风火火地走了。

“这怪人是谁？”Jim在心里想着。然后他想起了更重要的事，连忙跑到已经朝外面走去的将军身边伸手唤回他的注意力。

“最起码让我回去收拾一些衣物。”他尽力使自己听起来礼貌又坚定，而不是气急败坏。

“会有人帮你收拾的，”Pike善解人意地说着，无视了Jim痛苦的表情，又添上一句话，“哦，刚才那是Leonard McCoy医生，你的搭档——别做鬼脸，相信我，以之前那几位的工作状态来看，你会需要他的。”

-

在几次徒劳的尝试后，Jim怏怏走向自己的拖车。他推开门，果然看到几个行李袋东倒西歪地躺在地上。拖车不太大，他艰难地侧过身将打开的橱柜门挨个关上，努力收拾自己沮丧的心情。

他不知道自己坐在矮柜上愣神了多久。一阵敲门声将他从沉思中拽了出来。响声不急不缓，是间隔相等的五下，来人大概不太着急。Jim眨眨眼，有那么一瞬间觉得自己的执着或许打动了Pike。外门的访客在这个时候改变了主意，他开始急切地拍打车门，一边大喊着：“Jim Kirk！如果你能听到的话行行好？”

拖车似乎在来人激动的情绪下开始晃动，Jim才想起外面还下着雨，连忙赶上前去开门。被大雨浇得焉头搭脑的客人急匆匆爬上车，Jim不得不慌慌张张地后退着给对方让出一个位置。他思考着在这样守备森严的基地里入室行凶的可能性，抱着胳膊看着对方反手关好门，开始慢条斯理地脱自己的雨衣，接着他朝Jim伸出一只宽大的手，脸上露出了不久前Jim才领教过的假笑。

Jim呆滞了一下才意识到这是什么意思，男人的手就这么稳稳当当地停在他的面前，不上不下，一改之前的焦躁，安静地等待着他。

“你好。”Jim在对方大起大落的情绪中勉强收拾好表情，匆匆握住对方的手，“Jim Kirk，你就是McCoy医生吧？“

McCoy尚且潮湿的手指结结实实地捏着Jim的四指上下摇晃了一下，然后骤然松开。他朝着Jim露出“还用你说“的表情，点了点头，一副批准了Jim所说的话的样子。

“没错，Leonard McCoy，我就是你的保姆。“

Jim周起眉头：“我不需要保姆。“他说着扭头朝窗外看去，好像能让他申请复议这个决定的某位长官就站在拖车外饶有兴致地看着车内的好戏。大雨还在下，雨声绵绵，窗外看起来比这个时间本该有的样子还要明亮一些，但他暂时没有看到任何人。

他在McCoy莫名愉悦的表情下叹了口气，徒劳挣扎：“我该和谁谈谈？“

“没门，你别想甩掉我。“医生激动地挥挥手，”而且你猜怎么着，我们还是舍友呢！“

“什么？“

Jim从橱柜上跳了下来，恶狠狠地瞪着McCoy，希望他咧嘴一笑告诉自己他正在开玩笑。然而McCoy点点头，仿佛两个素未谋面的大男人挤在一辆车里是再自然不过的事情。

“是啊，“他摊着手耸耸肩，”资源有限嘛。“

Jim暗自皱眉，不情不愿地走到床边坐下。他偷偷把堆在过道的行李袋往床脚踢了踢，撇过头不去看在狭窄空间里悠哉游哉地踱着步的新舍友。McCoy满脑袋的黑发已经在暖气的烘烤下干得差不多了，原本可笑地朝四面八方支棱着的发梢软塌塌地垂下。他伸手扯了扯黏在身上的衣服，有些嫌弃地把沾在衣角的草屑拍开。

这辆车太小了。Jim抓了抓额头，一时间被忽然跨越的社交距离打了个措手不及。他抠着手中的床单，潦草地比划了一下。

“你随意。“

医生叉着腰笑了起来，他把挂在身上的小箱子摆在桌上打开，然后把Jim的胳膊强行拉过去。他踉踉跄跄地站稳，有些不知所措。

“瞧你吓得，“McCoy摇了摇头，往桌上慢条斯理地摆着器械，”我测完就走，行吧？“

Jim瞪大了眼睛，“等等——你在拿开心呢是吧？“一时间他不知是该因为这个无聊的玩笑发火，还是为自己小气的表现而尴尬，”听着，如果是真的——我不是——“

医生轻轻嘘了一声，他眼中的笑意在昏暗的灯光下一闪而过，Jim这时才发现McCoy的眼睛是绿色的，颜色比他身上的雨衣要浅上许多。他暗中松了口气，松下肩膀。

-

用“激动人心“四个字来形容第二天的工作并不完全准确。

Jim踩着脆生生的草地往视镜所在的帐篷走去的时候看到McCoy正叉着腰站在门口扮演水壶，对着空气摆臭脸，与昨晚他们分别时惬意自在的样子大为不同。Jim把手中空掉的纸杯捏碎了抛到耸立在门边的巨大垃圾袋里，颇为自来熟地拍了拍医生。

“早上好！“

“早上不好。“McCoy抹了把脸，权当是给自己作心理准备，”准备好了吗？现在跑路还来得及。上一个家伙可是没两个月就半死不活地打包回家了。“

Jim瘪瘪嘴，“你彻底浇灭了新人对新工作的热忱，谢了。“他一手撩开门帘，恭敬有礼地弯腰，”年纪大的先请？“

McCoy在他的脑袋上不重不轻地拍了一下，Jim眨眨眼为两个人之间蓦然亲近的轻松氛围而惊叹，然后他直起身，大摇大摆地走进了办公地点。

Pike并没有站在正中心用那双过于明亮的眼睛瞪着Jim，这让他感到满意。Jim指挥着一溜士兵以及McCoy把仪器在房间里摆好，一通混乱的组装和调试后他满意地拍拍手。帐篷里所有人都齐齐站立看向Jim，他一时间觉得后背发毛。

“准备开始视频聊天了吗，爷爷？“Jim干巴巴地朝McCoy开着玩笑。

他脸上的傻笑没能持续很久，视镜被缓缓点亮了，刹那间晕染开的纯白色光芒让Jim不由自主地屏住了呼吸。狭小的房间被硬生生扩展开来，纵深的画面将小小的帐篷忽然间拉伸到了很远很远的地方，在目眩神迷的一瞬间Jim张大了嘴，以为自己被扯进了乳白色的宇宙。

McCoy及时在他耳边不自然地干咳了一下，把晕头转向的Jim拉回了现实。

就在这个时候，外星人出现了。

在后来的许许多多次教学和演讲中，Jim都不得不一遍遍回放着与外星人工作交流的场景以满足听中的好奇心。很少有人能够从七肢桶的外形、文字以及他们独特的思维方式中获得像他那样充分的乐趣。对于大部分人而言，外星人对称地从桶装主干伸出来的七个触手和环绕身躯一周的七只没有眼皮的眼睛十分猎奇；鉴于此后的五十年七肢桶再未光临地球，也就仅此而已了。

回到Jim第一次看到未来数个月朝夕相处的新朋友的现场。Jim哽咽一般发出来不太礼貌的惊叫。他捂住嘴，回头看了看身后操作仪器的大兵又看了看McCoy。

“还撑得住吗？”McCoy挑起眉毛。他大概见过足够多次的视频连线场面，已经对镜头那一侧无声飘荡的外星人兴致缺缺。

Jim点点头。他深呼吸，努力平复狂蹦的心脏。名为七肢桶的外星人与章鱼酷似的庞大身躯在画面的纵深处投下了长长的阴影。Jim仔细听着回荡在帐篷里仿佛深海巨怪游走般低沉的声响，一阵酥麻从脚底窜到了头顶，仿佛有无形的压力笼罩住了他的身体。

Jim还是忍不住打了个哆嗦，他抬起脚，在心灵思维的边缘他隐隐约约地好奇驱使自己向前走的是什么。

“我很好，再好不过。”他自言自语着，“这太他妈振奋人心了。”

McCoy急促的呼吸在他的耳边响起。Jim侧过头，看向原地抱着胳膊的医生。他已经站在了交流画面的边缘，而影像中央，七肢桶收敛了柔软而又颀长的肢体，静默站立的身躯意外地优雅。

“没什么，”McCoy干咳了一声，他低沉的嗓音像是从Jim在拥挤的水池里游泳时听到的来自很周遭以及远很远的岸边的呼喊，只是医生的声音带着安抚人心的镇定。“去吧，有我在呢。”

Jim很想提示McCoy作为一名专业人员，他对自己的工作心里有数。但其实他也不知道自己在做什么。他只是必须这样做。他心想。

但McCoy的存在并非毫无用处。

“Jim Kirk。”他指了指自己，“你好。”然后他抽出准备好的面板，那上面写着他刚刚说出的话的七文版本。

七肢桶举起了一只触手，在他身后的书写板上，一个相似但形象更为随心所欲的七文出现了，他的书写笔划如同暴雨时湖面上的涟漪一般随心所欲，无数的黑点同时出现在版面上，相互延伸聚拢，仅花费了几秒钟便形成了一个形状极为抽象的句子：

“我——招呼——名字——你——泰德。”

Jim几乎要晕厥过去了。

-

一星期后的晚上，Jim梦到了自己溺水的场景。

水灌进他猝不及防张开的嘴里，撞击着他的咽喉。他记得鼻腔里涌动的水流，因为日晒而带着温度。他看到午后的日光在水池底的白色瓷砖上投下晃动的光斑。Jim眨了眨眼睛，感到双眼刺痛。水流穿过他的腋下，呼出的细碎泡泡黏在皮肤上，痒痒的。

直达有人从他下坠的路途上劫持了他。他被迫向上升起，胸口被勒得喘不过气。冲出水面的那一刻他以为他的脑子要在忽然消失的压力下炸开。直到那个时候他才感受到惶恐，将他与情绪隔离的那一层薄膜被骤然劈开了。或许整个过程只持续了短短一秒。他咳嗽着在消毒水的味道中大哭了起来。

然后Jim醒了过来。黑夜像是那一池气味发杂的水一样压迫着他。他的身体沉甸甸的，脑子却轻飘飘。他的呼吸在头顶盘旋。在天花板之上，雨滴有一搭没一搭地敲着车顶盖。

-

他和隔壁组的Spock以及老母鸡McCoy一起吃饭。

Spock乍一看是一个沉默寡言的人，却意外地健谈，思维敏捷，常有惊人之语。因为“物理学家都这样，”McCoy在对方嘲弄的表情下喷着粗气，“不鸣则已，一鸣气人。”

Spock顿了顿，决定继续关于七肢桶生活星球环境的个人研究进展演说。他刚刚说到自己认为七肢桶很有可能生活在水中，以及空气中氧气含量，以及重力条件，以及昼夜温差，等等各种让Jim回忆起高中物理老师光可鉴人的头顶的内容，McCoy忽然插话。

“或许我们未来也会进化成这样，生活在水里，软趴趴浑身都没有骨头。”在Jim疑惑的眼神中他解释道，“全球变暖，冰川融化嘛，你懂的。”

Jim颇为忧虑地点点头，想起在飞机上无聊时翻阅的科幻小说。“这比踩着金属高跷的大肉球好多了。”他比划着，“没有下巴，肺和嘴巴连在一块儿，嘴巴周围上粘着好几条多功能触手，靠机械装置行走。”

Spock张了张嘴，似乎打算反驳，他看了眼Jim然后一脸不甘地低下头开始戳盘子里半生的西兰花。

McCoy摸摸嘴，打了个哆嗦，果断地转移话题。“所以，要是这些大章鱼想要占领地球——我觉得这个地方早就成了垃圾堆了，没啥好呆的，人类自己都呆不下去了都想跑——但是万一Pike的杞人忧天还真他妈的是事实，他们为啥不直接降临地面，用悬在咱们头顶的大飞船把人类全部砸死算了？“

还沉浸近代科幻小说世界的Jim认真解释：“怕感染地球特产病菌而死？“

“又或者他们根本就只是来找网友的。就这样。没别的了。“McCoy固执地推广自己的理论。

“我们已经知道，前三位语言学家在研究七文的过程中都或多或少出现幻觉，记忆混乱，断片，难以入眠或频繁做噩梦的情形，看到无法理解的场面。“这时Spock打断了McCoy的话，”或许他们不仅仅是在和我们交流，在使用视镜的过程中，他们也许已经对我们产生了一定的影响。“

喔嚯，他们同时想到，这不就是Pike最担心的事吗？

Jim刚想说点什么，McCoy大笑了起来。

“你才是我们三个当中最该去写科幻小说的那个，“McCoy的脑袋在激动下涨得通红，他赞叹的语调掺杂着不容忽视的嘲讽，一边啪啪拍着Spock消瘦的肩膀，”你一定要记得寄给我一本出版印刷签名书啊，我得摆在客厅里好好炫耀个几十年。“

-

对七文的研究在Jim的加入后依旧停滞不前。有趣的是，是身为物理学家的Spock率先发现了突破口。

他的原话是：“认为外星人的书写阅读习惯和人类现代社会大部分文字规律一致是不合理的。极有可能七文的阅读规则并不存在字词排序顺序的要求。“

“那他妈怎么读？怎么写？”McCoy首先提出了质疑，“你大概没有理过毛线团，但一般正常人都会试图先找到线头的一端。”

Spock皱着眉，表情混合着耐心与宽容，成功让McCoy跳脚：“虽然你是外行，但显然语言文字不是毛线团。”

Jim笑了起来，“不过医生说得对，”他指着电脑屏幕里调出来的一个新句子，那是七肢桶为了介绍他们所生活的星系所发送的文字资料片段。一个星期以来他只整理出了不到百分之八十的内容，而那其中还有近乎一半的部分Spock还不能确定自己是否理解到位。Jim用食指轻巧地敲了敲显示屏，活像是水族馆里恼人的游客，“这可不是一团乱糟糟的毛线嘛。”

但Spock也是对的。Jim发现一直以来他都忘了：七肢桶是外星人，他们和人类长得不一样；他们的语言发音与人类不一样；他们的文字与人类也不一样。没有人能够在不知道最终成像之前一气呵成写下这样复杂的内容；最起码，一般正常人不能。

好消息是，Jim尚未出现“幻觉，记忆混乱，断片，难以入眠或频繁做噩梦。相反，他食欲旺盛，精力充沛。

精力充沛的Jim用拇指抹去嘴角的面包渣，然后在纸巾上搓了搓指头。

“令人惊叹，”他敲了敲屏幕上的图形。诡异的圆环挨个排列成行，像是一对对失去了瞳仁的眼眶。“充满艺术感。”Jim抑扬顿挫地赞美着。

McCoy用鼻子喷出的气流表达了自己的观点。“快去睡吧，算我求你，“他拍了拍——或者说用力压了压Jim酸疼的肩膀，”明天有的是时间和那些大章鱼探讨艺术。“

Jim没有回头。他依旧对着笔记里日渐熟悉的七文发呆，那些圈圈划划跳着舞重叠在一起又分开，Jim发现每一个语标符号重新排列后他依旧能够毫无障碍地理解语段的意思——是因为他先入为主地代入了早已知晓的内容吗？他几乎漏掉了McCoy踩在土地上细细簌簌已经远去的动静，直到门帘掀开漏进的寒风卷过Jim身后的空地，强劲的气流带倒了他随手放在桌边的塑料水瓶。

“把你制造的垃圾丢尽垃圾桶里。“门砰地被推开，McCoy擦着头发从浴室里走出来，不满地踹了踹餐桌边捧着手机傻乐的Jim。

Jim放下手中的笔，朝医生手指的方向漫不经心地瞥了一眼，满不在乎地挥挥手。“只是个空瓶子而已，攒攒一起扔。“

“懒死你算了。“像是提前就知道对方的反应，McCoy说话间已经弯腰捡起地上被捏得扁扁的瓶子，叹着气朝厨房走去。拖鞋在地上摩擦着，发出吱呀吱呀的声音，McCoy的脚步声和灯光一起消失了，暖烘烘的室内温度潮水一般褪去。

“喝啤酒吗？”医生的询问远远地传来。

Jim惊讶地抬起头，猛地撞进一片昏暗之中：“基地不是禁止饮酒——”

笔从桌上滚落到地面，Jim猛地跌落在折叠椅上。椅背硬邦邦的，Jim吃痛地揉着后肩。他瞪着眼前昏黄的灯光拢出的一小段文字，不知所措地喘了口气。

他小心翼翼地转过头，不知道自己在害怕看见什么。但是他的身后空荡荡的，灯泡在他的脑袋上微微晃动，高高摞起还未拆封的物资在帐篷鼓动的布面上投下浅色混杂的影子。

妈呀，Jim心想。他揪着领口深吸一口气，小声咒骂着：妈的。

-

思维和语言表达相互影响作用被证明是存在的。

Jim记得在意大利旅游的日子里，他在心里默默思考问题的时候甚至偶尔会使用五指捏在一起挥舞的手势。这一点，他要归责于那个热情洋溢的意大利语教授。

“思维和语言具有音位相关的特点，”Jim背着手歪头看向身边的医生，黑头发的男人正一脸不耐地翻白眼，于是他好心解释道，“也就是说——”

“停停停！”McCoy一只手挡住面前那双激动得闪闪发光的蓝眼睛，“我对这些叽叽喳喳的东西不感兴趣，和你的那帮子朋友说去。”

Jim乖乖点头，有些遗憾地闭上了嘴。他们在距离基地中心偏远的草地上闲逛，享受着尚未被巡逻士兵踩秃的柔软草丛在脚下沙沙作响的声音，清空被会议上内容灌得晕乎乎的脑子。Jim蹲下身，捡起一颗小石子，捻在手里玩。

McCoy还沉溺在自己的思绪里，半晌他弯腰捉着Jim的胳膊将他提起，郑重地对他说：“但是再有这种症状，你必须马上告诉我。”

Jim摇摇摆摆地站起来，差点撞到医生的肩膀。他对着McCoy严肃的脸晃了下神才想起对方在说什么。

“当然。“Jim再自然不过地应承着，”不然我还能告诉谁呢？“

-

“再有这种症状”的时候来得很快。

第二次的症状发生在他们散步的时候，他们说起自己的家人。准确而言，是Jim抱怨着有一个哥哥给自己的幼年生活带来了多少的不便，而McCoy适时表达“你就是个臭屁孩子”的观点和对Sam Kirk的深刻同情。

“要是Sam是个姐姐就好了，“Jim顿了顿，似乎想到了什么，颇为兴奋地补充道，”就像你的女儿，Joanna真是个可爱的孩子。“

McCoy瞪大了眼。“你说什么？“他举起手中的军用水壶对着Jim挥舞，仿佛那是一把斧头，“我从没——你怎么知道我有一个女儿？”

女孩黄色的裙子像是草丛里轻快飞舞的蝴蝶。她是那么小，跑起来仿佛一颗小炮弹。Janna朝McCoy奔去，大笑着跳到他背上的样子从Jim的脑海中闪过，仿佛那是一段久远的回忆。但画面的色彩如此鲜艳，McCoy的笑容让他几乎忘记医生日常暴躁烦怒的样子，Jim甚至听到自己喊着：“小心点……”

McCoy依旧瞪着他，活像Jim忽然长出了七跟触手或者变成没了下巴踩着高跷的大肉球。

他张了张嘴，发出了被人捅了一刀那样惊恐的声音。“我不知道，”Jim摇摇脑袋，他的头晕乎乎的，下巴颤抖着，几乎说不出话。狂跳的心脏一下下撞击着胸腔与耳膜，这感觉活像一脑袋栽进了水里。Jim努力保持着呼吸，他看着McCoy，对方正伸出手要扶住他的胳膊，Jim感到难以抑制的慌乱：“我真的不知道。”

-

十年后他们会因为Joanna的事情爆发争吵。那很蠢，Jim知道，McCoy也知道。Joanna不会因为两个监护人的反对就放弃自己快乐的夜生活，但McCoy是他的爸爸，他觉得自己有权利为此大发脾气。

“你简直不可理喻！”

Jim在愤怒中一把推开手中的杯子。他很快就后悔了，所幸马克杯堪堪停在了料理台边缘，并没有在地板上砸得粉碎。

McCoy还在水池边洗着碗碟，将餐盘撞得叮当响。Jim抓抓头发，看着丈夫僵硬的身影，不知怎么就泄了气。

他溜下凳子，走到McCoy身边，才看到水池里早就没了水，McCoy正拿着块干抹布反复擦拭着手中的盘子，抿着嘴不知道在想什么。从他狰狞的表情看来，大概有什么人正在他的幻想里遭殃。

“Jo是个大姑娘了，”他无视McCoy嘴里嘟囔着的脏话低声说着，也不知道是说给McCoy还是他自己听。“她一向有主见，也懂得保护自己。”

“你又‘看’到了？”McCoy怪声怪气地说。

Jim接过McCoy手中的家务放下，他侧身抱着McCoy，一下接一下拍着他的后背。McCoy低下脑袋蹭着Jim的肩膀，他的头发已经有些花白了，Jim用手指梳着他的发丝，叹了一口气。

-

McCoy的检测除了一些诡异而细微的读数以外一无所获。“我会继续观察的，”他大声宣布，“不过你的症状看起来没有他们那么——激烈，看起来你们相处愉快。”

Jim看着McCoy因为好奇而愉快地眯起的双眼忍不住翻了个白眼——他和医生学的——然后因由于用力过猛差点晕过去。

Pike委婉地告诉Jim他可以退出，当然，在签了一堆七七八八的保密协议后并且不可避免地被暂时监控——这个白发苍苍的将军意外地坦诚，尽管这并没有让Jim的心情好上一点。据他说，所有产生症状的研究人员在离开基地之后都或快或慢，但最终好转了。

McCoy看着他。医生没有说话，Jim扭过头不去看他刻意空白的表情。

不。他摇摇头，我觉得我快要想明白了。

McCoy叹了口气，他的五官扭曲在一起，嘴角翘起，但是眉毛紧紧地纠结成一坨。

傍晚的时候McCoy多次冲进帐篷里，试图把Jim从椅子上拉起来。他坚持Jim如果不多多休息脑袋就会爆炸。然而Jim的胳膊仿佛黏在桌子上一样，软绵绵的，扯也扯不起来。医生掂量着手里捏着的肘关节，觉得它们并没有平日看着那么结实，于是他想了想还是放弃了。

“我给你带点吃的回来，免得你在想破脑袋之前先把自己饿死。“医生粗声粗气地说完便撩开帐篷走了。

Jim搓着下巴，盯着眼前活像是水槽里沾着洗洁精泡沫的钢丝球一样的文字。McCoy关于毛线球或者钢丝球的球类点评很是形象。Jim惊喜地发现自己已经能够脱离对照笔记的步骤熟练地阅读这一段话了，那些这儿突出一截那儿拉出一笔的文字在他脑海里只需要很短的时间便自发组成了文本内容，仿佛一副暗藏玄机但烂熟于心的宗教图画——

——就像是Jim早就知道这些抽象的碎片要组成什么内容……

Jim伸了个懒腰，他蹬着桌子的横板翘起身下的椅子。椅子颤巍巍地立着，维持着精巧的平衡。他揉揉眼睛，关上灯。户外的光线已经被严严实实地拦住了，他在黑暗中抵抗着眼球的酸涩感闭上了眼睛，轻轻蹬着脚下的木板，一下一下小幅度摇晃着。

像是回到了摇篮里。帐篷里很安静，Jim昏昏欲睡。他的意识在规律的摇摆中逐渐放松。在他终于要睡着的时候他的腿做出了错误的判断，过于激烈地踹开了桌子踏了个空。Jim猛地在低空晃动了一下，他来不及大叫就以后背着落的姿势摔了下去，下意识捂住了后脑勺。

地板擦过指关节的滋味并不好受。Jim吃痛地握着手指。他回过头时看到了蓝色的天空，高高堆起的云层并不像是本地常有的画面。水池特有的味道包裹了他。Jim在失重中惊叫着，知道一切避无可避了。水面撞击身体的感受并不好受。Jim在水中挣扎着发出了混乱的喊声，他怀疑没有人能听到除了水咕咚咕咚灌进他嘴里以外的声音。呼吸吹出的气泡从他下巴沿着脸颊穿过发丝涌上水面，小小的泡泡在他的视线里飘荡着。他睁大了眼睛，目之所及除了被池水映成浅蓝色的瓷砖壁以外再无其他。Jim的双腿被水流冲到了距离身体中心很远的地方，那双没用的腿，它们在波浪的冲击下几乎打结了。

“Leo，”他慌乱地想着，“他在哪——救我——这么久——”

Jim徒劳地举起手，五指蜷曲，试图够着什么。他知道McCoy会出现，他会抓住Jim。于是他努力朝上伸着手。快点，他心想，即使他知道自己不会死在这个该死的池子里，逐渐强烈的心跳依旧让他感到慌张。

然后他的手被结结实实握住了。那一瞬间他的脚踩到了仿佛凭空出现台阶。他被拽出了水面。这一切似乎就发生在一瞬加：从落水到被救起；却又像是被延长了一百年那么久。风吹过他湿漉漉的脑袋，Jim打了个哆嗦。

“谢谢，”他咳嗽着，小腿有些抽筋，“谢——”

“你在干嘛呢？”McCoy居高临下地看着他，他下巴上的肉可笑地叠在一起。“看着我，Jim，你怎么了？”

Jim大口喘着气，说不出话。视线逐渐模糊，然后蓝天彻底黯淡。后背的触感冰冷而坚硬，Jim侧过脑袋，被踩得结实的泥土依旧有些腥气。他眨眨眼，试图让重影的视线恢复，然后曲着腿撑起身体。有那么一瞬间Jim以为自己会陷进地里。

McCoy把餐盒放在桌子上，双手固定住Jim的脑袋朝他眼前凑。

“你怎么回事，我就走了一会儿。以B为开头的单词。”他在Jim的耳边打着响指，声音有些急促，眼睛在Jim的脸上不断寻找着什么。

医生说话间呼出的气流把Jim的思绪吹向了其他的地方，Jim恍惚地看着那双绿色的眼睛，觉得自己可能还淹在水里。

“蝙蝠侠。”他拍了拍McCoy的手，那上面还带着些雨丝，“我没事。”

“蝙蝠你个大头侠。”

McCoy翻了个白眼，但没有起身。他们别别扭扭地卡在一块儿，像是尺寸不同的俄罗斯方块硬要挤在一起。我可没有非要和McCoy挤在一起，Jim想着。他在McCoy的身上闻到了一股子熟悉的味道。

哦。他心想。

他捂住脸企图让手掌上的压力把脑子里乱糟糟的想法挤出去。许许多多的画面在他的眼前缓慢流动着，如同水池底那些细碎的光斑，如同在他的脑袋里潜藏已久的片段。它们理所当然地在Jim的记忆中安了家：Joanna在他的怀里咯咯笑着，他在度假酒店落水，McCoy在医院天台吞云吐雾的样子，以及其他。

Jim深吸一口气。他同时感到喜悦与悲伤，激动与平静。

McCoy推了推他的肩膀，声音急切。

“你到底怎么了，走，我带你去医务室。”

“没什么，”Jim摇摇头，伸出手握着医生的手，像是要把他拦住又像是要把他留下来，他看着McCoy双眼，就像他过去与未来看着McCoy那样，“只是‘想起’了些东西。”

-

他们肩并肩坐在阳台，太阳正渐渐坠下，一分钟只挪动一点点。在Jim的记忆力，这是今年冬日里难得的一个晴朗的日子，太阳明晃晃地挂在远处写字楼的半腰，几朵云彩慢悠悠地飘着。

Jim习惯性晃着两条腿，时不时撞到McCoy的膝盖。他握着手中的空易拉罐，微微用力把它捏成皱巴巴的一小叠，随手抛进墙角的垃圾桶。

医生正靠着椅背。他的双眼轻轻合拢，一贯严肃的表情放松下来。Jim转头，看着他深吸了一口手中短短的烟，然后长吐一口气。烟雾在冰冷的空气中缓缓散开，McCoy睁开眼朝他抛来一个询问的眼神 。

“你该戒烟了，“Jim抓起医生的手指头有些嫌弃地搓着泛黄的手指，”你知道肺癌会让你早早死掉吧？“

“你又知道了？“McCoy挑着眉毛，”我才是医生。“

“是啊，你是医生，所以你理应知道……“Jim嘟囔着，有些泄气地重重靠回椅子里。折叠椅在他身下摇晃着，Jim闭上眼睛。

如果一个人提前预知了自己的死亡——比如说，一场车祸——那么一般人理所当然会采取措施避免自己的死亡。

但如果是劝一个烟鬼戒烟呢？

事实是，Jim不知道。他知道McCoy无法真正戒烟。但他不知道McCoy是否死于肺癌。

即使闭着眼，依旧有些许光线透过眼皮钻进他的视线里。接下来便是全然的虚无，只要不用力去看，就连最深沉的黑暗也不存在。这就是意识消失后我将要“看“到的，他心想。

他听到McCoy在他耳边叹了一口气。“好吧好吧，“McCoy粗声粗气地说着，”我不吸了。“

Jim微微睁开眼，看到男人正用力地把烟头往墙上摁，然后塞进手中的易拉罐里。他拍拍双手，直起身，朝Jim伸手，却不去看Jim的眼睛。

“温度降下来了，进屋吧。“

Jim让McCoy把他拉起来。医生的力气有些大，他差点扑进McCoy的怀里然后把两个人都带下楼去。但他没有。他们胳膊挨着胳膊，呼出的雾气搅和在一起。他们一起走进房间。

-

即使从事教学多年，和学生解释七文带给他的影响依旧不是一个简单的任务。Jim很快便发现打消学生脑中描绘的时间旅行或预言家的想象要花费不小的课时。

他看着眼前的年轻的学生。他们之间的年龄差距几乎能让Jim叫他一声“孩子”。他有着一头颇为桀骜的头发，无框眼镜堪堪托在鼻头上，Jim不得不攥紧手防止自己做出什么突兀的举动。

“教授，我不明白，”男生苦恼地耙着头发，把落下肩膀的书包甩到身上，他的眼镜滑得更低了。“如果你看到了未来，然后做出了相反的举动，那预知的事情不就是错误的吗？那又怎么能叫预言呢？”

Jim有些同情地看着眼前正被自己的思绪越拖越深的学生，知道自己如果不伸手拽一把，下一周看到他的时候他可能会陷得更深了。

“我给你打个比方吧，”他说，“虽然这不够准确。”

“就像是前后都开着大灯的车，”Jim举起双手比划着，会议结束后Spock意犹未尽，于是他们霸占着会议室继续着讨论：“虽然在只能朝单一的方向前进，但隧道前后的路况你都能看到。”

“隧道？那你的未来还真是晦涩不明。”McCoy干巴巴地说，比起学术讨论他更想去食堂往肚子里塞点三明治。

他们都没有理会McCoy的点评。Spock在沉默中若有所思地点点头，然后挑起眉毛：“但是距离你越远的距离你越看不清楚，更远的距离就一点都看不到了？“

“我的错——假设我的车安的是能覆盖全部路程的超级大灯。“Jim补充道。

“那你就能照到隧道外面了。“McCoy笑嘻嘻地说。

Jim张了张嘴，最后选择用胳膊肘狠狠捅了一下医生。

“重点是，我的思维不再是像咱们写字那样从左到右，从生到死；不再是线性了。不。但我的人生，这辆车，还是要把那条路老老实实开过去。我的时间流动依旧是单向的。“

他在Spock尖锐而又怀疑的目光下惴惴不安地缩起肩膀。

“直到你看到隧道尽头的光。“McCoy感慨道，”这就是命啊。“

“你明白了吗？“Jim热切地看着眼前的学生，”这辆车不能倒退，不能跳过某一段路程直接到达下一段，不能改道：我依然要完成我看到的一切。“

“你要‘落实’你看到的。“男生为了强调自己的用词，重重点了下头。

Jim笑了起来：“是的，先生，你说得对。“

-

事实上，Jim觉得自己更像是自己生活的见证人；或者是童年时期早就对剧情烂熟于心但非得坐在电视机前等待经典台词出现然后大声跟着角色念出来的那个傻小子。

故事的结局早就写在开头了。但是Jim依旧需要完成他。

他听到McCoy讲话的声音在他的拖车外响起，就如同他知道的那样。McCoy干巴巴地讲了一个医学笑话，他的同僚哈哈大笑起来。然后他和朋友道别，他拖拖拉拉地走在草地上，鞋底发出一片沙沙的响声。Jim在这个时候站起身。一切就像是一本已经画好的电影分镜或者一帧帧快速播放的幻灯片。

Jim打开门，McCoy举着一只打算叩门的手惊讶地看着他。就像他脑中的剧本写好的那样。

【McCoy：（疑惑地）Jim？】

“Jim？”McCoy疑惑地看着他。

【一个微笑从Jim Kirk的脸上掠过。】

Jim对McCoy笑了起来。

-

确诊的那天下午Jim让McCoy带他去天台吹会儿风。“毕竟我以后可要在病床上躺很久了。”Jim笑嘻嘻地说着，然后在McCoy可怕的眼神中收敛了咧起的嘴角。

我不是跳楼而死的。Jim想安慰McCoy，但他意识到McCoy听到这个保证可能并不会更好受。

或许“看”到结局的时候Jim已经知晓了一切的喜悦与痛苦。但当McCoy亲吻着他，当他满脸的胡渣蹭着Jim的脖颈，他脸上的泪水湿润了Jim的脸颊。那是应当发生的事情，那是必然的结局。但是McCoy不在过去，也不在未来，他就在现在，为当下发生的事情而哭泣。Jim的心脏为了他们两人不同悲伤而颤抖着。

楼上的风并不是特别大。McCoy把轮椅固定好，站在一旁抱起双手，仿佛在抗拒着什么。Jim在McCoy的外套下缩起了肩膀，迎着日光的方向眯起了眼睛。

许久后McCoy从兜里掏出了一盒烟。“就这一次，”他在Jim谴责的眼神中可怜巴巴地说，“就这一次。”

Jim知道这只是他多年戒烟以后重又开始的第一次。

打火机在McCoy粗大的拇指下不住地打滑。多次尝试之后他终于骂骂咧咧地举起手想要把打火机扔出去，却又在抛出的那一瞬间缩回了手。他看着Jim，一脸茫然，似乎不知道自己为什么出现在医院的顶楼，半举着的手上还捏着那只小小的打火机。

Jim叹了口气。“我来吧。”他说着，直起身伸出手。

McCoy在他面前蹲下，他佝偻着背的样子变得很下很小很小，Jim只需弯下腰便能将他抱在怀里。他的手在Jim的手心里哆嗦着，他的嘴唇也哆嗦着，几乎叼不住烟了。

“我去那里站一会儿。”他说着，想要离开。但是Jim拉住了他的手。

“我爱你，你知道吧？”他说。

-

McCoy的双眼有些慌乱地瞟来瞟去，最后还是小心翼翼地落在了Jim的脸上。他的眼睛湿漉漉的。窗外的世界暂时被雾气蒙住了。

“我爱你。”他说。

那天早上，Jim刚刚醒来，他满脑袋的金发像是坍塌的稻草堆。McCoy从被窝里艰难地钻出来，他们汗津津的双腿还纠缠在一起，像是被洗衣机缠绞的床单。

“你真的能看到未来？”McCoy的声音因为各种原因而嘶哑，他看上去有些心事重重。

Jim点了点头。“我看起来和之前有什么不一样吗？”他凑近了McCoy问道。

医生笑了起来，玩笑般推开他的脑袋。“不，”他摇着头，作出无奈的表情，“你还是个讨厌鬼，一点没变。”

Jim意识到自己正屏着呼吸。他松了口气，趴在床沿寻找掉落在地上的衣服，一切都在寂静中缓慢而沉静地流淌着，他听到远远地有狗叫声零星响起。

“那……”McCoy在他背后犹豫了一会儿，他的一只手抚摸着Jim的后背，“你喜欢它吗？我是说，未来——别告诉我，就只说，你喜欢它吗？”

Jim转过身，McCoy离他那么近，就像是他们本该如此。Jim用自己的额头抵着McCoy的。“耐心点，”他为自己声音中的爱意而颤抖，为自己正一点点实现早已写好的剧本而颤抖，他听到自己说，“我们相遇，分别。未来总会到来的。”

“说了别做预言的，”McCoy嘟囔着起身。他对早已注定的事情一无所知，但是他看起来困倦而心满意足。

他们吃完早饭，McCoy打着哈欠。

Jim放下手中的咖啡杯，他知道自己接下来会做什么。

“出去走走？”他提议道。于是McCoy点点头。

日复一日，太阳升起来了。

风吹过草地。风吹过他们的指尖。他们一起看日出。


End file.
